


The Day Is Gone, Come Back To Me

by LynNicole95



Series: Somebody Should Leave, Come Back to Me [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynNicole95/pseuds/LynNicole95
Summary: After Y/N left the letter, Jax finds it. Can they find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You
Series: Somebody Should Leave, Come Back to Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Day Is Gone, Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Idea is mine, I just borrowed the characters. I listened to Day is Gone by Noah Gundersen and Forest Rangers and For Everything a Reason by Carina Round when writing this. Sequel to Somebody Should Leave. ALSO: I have never had a baby, so forgive me haha! Warning: Blood

**Jax's POV**

Jax woke up to the banging on the door of his dorm. He grabbed the gun under his pillow and felt beside him, feeling someone next to him. The banging continued and now he could hear his name being yelled. 

"Y/N wake up babe, I think something is wrong."

"Jax! Wake the fuck up! You got a Y/N situation!"

Jax didn't understand, how could there be a situation when she was right there?

"Jax, what's with all the banging? Are we okay?"

Tara? He was so confused. Why was Tara in his bed? Where was his old lady? He lay there confused and listening to the banging on the door until it all hit him. He sprung out of the bed, put his kutte on, and answered the door, coming face to face with his mountain of a best friend, Opie. 

"Jax what the fuck?!"

"Opie, what's with all the pounding? You said there was a Y/N situation. What is going on? Is she okay? Abel?"

"Oh, now you're fucking worried about Y/N or Abel? She walked in on you and the Doc and then just... left. She claimed she went home to sleep, but I saw her face, Gemma did too. You're lucky I beat her in here, or she'd snatch your doctor out of that bed."

Jax pushed past Opie, listening to Tara yell after him.

"Jax what the fuck?! You wake me up, calling me Y/N, and now you're just going to ignore me and leave?"

"Just go, Tara! This was a mistake, should have never happened. I got a kid and a pregnant old lady. This meant nothing."

Jax never turned around while he was talking to her. He kept walking to his bike and when he reached it, he climbed on and drove off toward his house. He knows he broke laws getting to his house, but either the cops didn't care, or he got lucky. The only thing he cared about was hitting his driveway with his bike tires. He could see his house just up ahead, maybe he could make it in time to see her. 

Jax jumped off his bike and ran to his house. He hopes that not seeing Y/N's truck in the drive just meant she parked it in the garage, but he knows he's not that lucky. He jammed the key into the lock and hoped it wouldn't fight him like it usually does, luckily it doesn't, he's a man on a mission. 

"Y/N! Abel! Babe, come on and answer me!"

Jax tore through the whole house and saw that some of Y/N and Abel's clothes were missing, plus some of the baby's things. He continued to search the house when he came across a letter from Y/N. As he read over her words and replayed the memories in his head, he felt the tears drip down his face. A little girl, they were having a little girl. How could he have fucked up this bad and not even realized? Jax reached for his phone in his pocket, ready to call Y/N but he knew that would do more harm than good at this point. He thought it best to obey her wishes on this matter and wait for her call tomorrow. He really missed her and their kids. 

**Y/N's POV**

Y/N rolled her eyes as she talked to Gemma on the phone, _"Yes Gemma, I'm going to call him today after work. No, I'm not gonna keep Jax from him, or you for that matter. I'm not that much of a bitch, damn-"_

"Momma bad words."

"Sorry Abel, you're right. Bad words. Why don't you go play while Momma talks to Grandma." Y/N continued the phone call. _"But yeah, no Gem, I'm gonna call him later and probably let you come and get Abel to spend the day with him. I'm staying at a friend's house for a bit until I find something more permanent. Okay, I love you too! Bye."_

God, it hadn't even been two days and she missed his cheating ass. She knows she needs to stay strong about this though, he can't keep doing this to her. Granted, the first time gave them Abel, their baby boy, but this may just be the straw to break them. She knows he loves Tara despite what Gemma says happened after she left. She'd been restraining herself from calling him all day, waiting until he got off at the garage so they could speak without distractions. He had listened to her when she had asked him not to contact her and let her get her bearings so that was a positive, but the reason she needed to figure things out was because of him. She couldn't put it off anymore.

_Y/N: When you're not busy, can you call me?_

Y/N waited for a reply, then realized she was waiting for him. She put her phone down and started getting Abel ready for a day at Grandma and Grandpa's house. She mindlessly got Abel's things together, then started putting the bags in the car, but something broke her from her thoughts. Her phone was ringing.

**Jax's POV**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Darlin'. I got some time to talk. You and the baby okay? And Abel, how's he?"_

_"We're good Jax. Everyone's fine, we're staying at a friend's house while she's out of town. I just wanted to know what time you're leaving work today, I really wanna go by the house."_

_"You don't have to wait for me to get off, you can-"_

_"I'm not waiting for you to get off Jax, I'm waiting for you not to be home so that I can get some more clothes and personal things for me and Abel."_

_"Come on Babe-"_

_"Jax I really can't see you right now, it-it would just hurt too much. All I can see is you and her right now and I can't. I just want to get some stuff from the house. Abel's going to your mom's house tonight that way you can pick him up if you want or stay with him there. I won't keep him from you, and I won't keep anything about the baby from you, but I can't do this with us right now and maybe not ever again Doll. I just don't know okay? Please, just respect that Jax. I-I gotta go, I'm actually about to turn into the garage parking lot to drop Abel off, please don't make this uncomfortable, I don't wanna see you. I'm sorry."_

It broke his heart to hear the hurt in her voice and even worse to know that he did it. She didn't want to see him or talk to him face to face and it was his fault. 

"Daddy!"

Jax whirled around with his phone still clutched in his hand, kneeling and opening his arms to catch his running son. As Abel crashed into him and chattered about what he and his Momma had been doing, he looked over his son's shoulder to see Y/N handing a few bags to his mother and the Prospect. He saw Y/N peek over her shoulder to look at them, but he made sure to not react to it, it was the least he could do for her. 

"You ready to go to Grandma's Buddy?"

"Yeah! You come too, Daddy?"

"After work Buddy, then I'm all yours."

Jax looked up from Abel to see Y/N leaving. He could picture her going to the house, their house, and grabbing her clothes out of their closet. Almost all their lives they'd been connected, he didn't think this was how they'd end up.

**One Month Later**

_Y/N: Baby's good. Perfect checkup, sending an ultrasound pic w/ ur mom. A wants to spend the nite, Ma has his bag._

_Jax: Ok great. Boy's night with the kid haha. U could bring the kid and we could talk._

_Y/N: Jax, no, pls. I can't. G will bring A to the garage 4 u._

_Jax: Yeah. Got it Darlin'. <3_

**Two Months Later**

_Y/N: Opie is bringing Abel to your house for the weekend. Your mom was busy._

_Jax: Thanks Doll. Can't wait for the kid. Next appt?_

_Y/N: Next Thursday... think you're gonna have time for me to call?_

_Jax: Always got time for you._

**Three Months Later**

_Y/N: I'll be bringing Abel by in about 30 minutes. I got an appt tmr, wanna come with? Get you a new ultrasound of little girl._

_Jax: Hell yeah! Can't wait, I'll take off so I can go. Can we talk when you get here?_

_Y/N: Yeah, we can. It's probably time. Be there soon._

_Jax: Be safe. See you soon._

**Four Months Later**

**Y/N’s POV**

She couldn’t believe how big she was, she couldn’t even carry Abel anymore if she tried, she was ready to pop any day now. As she finished up the last of the never-ending laundry pile of Abel’s and the baby’s clothes, she heard her phone chime.

_Jax: Good morning Darlin’. How ya feeling?_

She figured it’d be him, he texted her almost every day to check on the baby since the last checkup they went to. Doc said that the baby could come anytime now, she wasn’t passed her due date yet, but she was close.

_Y/N: I’m good! Little girl is kicking up a storm today and my back hurts quite a bit today, but good regardless._

They had been doing so well lately, Tara had left town and she and Jax were close again, not like they were, but they were co-parenting with Abel, and they could talk face to face now. Gemma and the guys still treated her as Jax’s Old Lady and the Croweaters knew not to fuck with her or flirt with Jax. She had even hung out at the garage with Jax during some of his shifts so they could talk about the baby or let Abel hang around his dad and his uncles. She couldn’t believe how easy it was to fall back into this... thing with Jax, how relaxing it was actually. She knew that she shouldn’t even be thinking of trying again with him, but she loved him deeply and unconditionally. She knew what she was getting into when she fell in love with him, there was even a whole rule about it when on the road, but he had really hurt her, was she ready to let him back in again?

Y/N felt another streak of pain shoot through her back as she was lost in thought and when she came back to herself, she felt something run down her legs. She put her hand down to check and when she brought it back up, she saw blood. Y/N started to hyperventilate and immediately dialed Gemma’s phone number.

_“Hey Baby- “_

_“No time to talk. Baby… blood… Help me!”_

_“Ok Baby! I’m sending someone now hang on.”_

Y/N didn’t have to wait long. She heard tires screech into her driveway and footsteps running to her door and when they couldn’t get into the locked door, they decided to kick it in. Opie had come to her rescue, being the closest Son to her temporary house. She didn’t even realize she had sunk to the floor until Opie picked her up and cradled her.

“Come on Y/N, let’s go have this baby. You’ll be okay, I got you.”

Opie put her into the truck and drove her to the hospital, talking to her and trying to calm her down the whole time. She hoped nothing was wrong with this baby, she couldn’t survive it if she lost her. She focused on texting Jax what was happening, so he didn’t learn it solely from Gemma and freak out.

_Y/N: Hey Jax you may need to meet me at the hospital, water broke and there’s some blood so Opie’s driving me, I’m freaking out a bit here. I really need you there. Please._

She didn’t wait for an answer, she just set her phone down and looked up to see that they had made it to the hospital. She didn’t even have to look at Opie’s sheepish look to know that he had sped the whole way there. He carefully got her out of the car, swung her back in his arms, and got her to the front desk demanding a wheelchair. The nurses quickly took over and got her to a room and changed into her gown, they started monitoring the baby and getting her to sign forms, which annoyed her. The whole time all she could think about was wishing Jax was there. She was so scared something was wrong. The nurses had assured her that some bleeding was normal, and that baby was fine on the monitor, but she just wanted him and their son.

**Jax’s POV**

Jax was pissed. When he arrived at the hospital, he tried to find Y/N and be with her, but the nurses had stated that he wasn’t permitted to be in the birthing room with her, that only Gemma had had permission to be in the room with her. Ma had quieted him down, reminding him that these plans had been made a few months ago and that Y/N must have forgotten to change them. She took Y/N’s bag from him and followed the nurse to the birthing room while Jax sat to wait for information about his daughter.

Jax had just drifted to sleep when he was roused by someone calling his name.

“Mr. Teller, I’m Dr. Hunter, baby and mother are perfectly fine and if you’d follow me, I can take you to see them.”

“What about the bleeding Doc?”

“Bleeding is normal as long as it’s not heavy. Y/N is fine and had no trouble with the birth of your daughter.”

The doctor took Jax to Y/N’s room where his Ma was holding the baby while Y/N rested her eyes. As he was walking to her bed though, she opened her eyes.

“Hey Jax,” she said sleepily. “Have you seen her? She’s gorgeous.”

“Just like her mom.” He said while he bent down to kiss her forehead. “You did amazing.”

When he got next to Gemma, she gave up the baby easily to him and let him hold his daughter for the first time.

“I’m gonna give you some privacy and see about bringing Abel here.” She said as she gathered her purse up. “She did so well Jax, you should be proud. Just like a true Queen.”

Jax sat with his baby girl in his arms and just stared at her, she was holding tight to his thumb and making cooing noises at him, he didn’t know if he could ever be more in love than in this moment.

“What’s her name babe?” He asked Y/N. He had an idea but he didn’t want to push her.

“We made the decision that you would name the baby if we had a girl when we got pregnant, you wanted to name her Charlotte right?”

“I know, but things change, and I didn’t know if you still wanted that. Things are so messed up from what they were when we first found out that I didn’t know if you still wanted me to name her.”

“She’s ours Jax, not just mine or yours. She will always be ours. And I’ve given this some thought. I shouldn’t forgive you for what you did, but I love you too damn much. These months away from you have shown me that you are sorry and that you won’t break the rule again. I won’t say that you won’t break my heart again and I don’t want you to promise that either because it would be a lie, but I know you meant it when you said you were sorry and that you wanted me to know that you love me. I want to come back to the house after I check out and I want to work on us.”

Jax was stunned. He didn’t know that she had wanted to come back to him, she didn’t think he would be that lucky to have her back. This experience had taught him how much he loved her and missed her.

“I want you to come home, you are my Old Lady and I won’t promise not to break your heart, but I will promise that you are the one I want for forever. Please let me take you home Y/N.”

He laid the baby down in the hospital crib to let her sleep and went to lay down with Y/N in her bed and held her close to him. They didn’t speak, they didn’t have to, they had said everything they needed to. They were going to be okay, not right away, but they would be okay. He kissed her head and rested his on the pillow next to hers and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your patience for this fic! I hope it was worth the wait... Leave comments or kudos to let me know! Much Love,  
> LynNicole


End file.
